Extraña confesión
by Scarlett-nyan
Summary: Kuroko está enamorado de Kagami pero no quiere confesarse, aun así una pequeña ayuda que jamás pidió hará que ocurra algo que jamás pensó que sucedería. One-shot KagaKuro


Hola! *o* no pude evitar escribir este one-shot xD se me vino la idea y tenía que escribirla, espero que les guste :3

Pareja: Kagami x Kuroko

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen

Capitulo único: Extraña confesión

Una vez más el tiempo para Kuroko se paralizó, últimamente todo lo que Kagami hacía y cada uno de los gestos que tenía provocaba suspiros en él, su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Kuroko sabía muy bien lo que le estaba sucediendo, aunque no quería admitirlo, él se estaba enamorando de su amigo y compañero de equipo Kagami, pero para el peliceleste eso no era más que solo sentimientos de jovencitos, no tenía por qué prestarles atención, el solo tenía como interés el baloncesto y sus estudios, no iba a ponerse a pensar en el amor por más que su corazón latiera como loco cada vez que su amigo le sonreía.

Para empezar, ambos eran hombres, y además, ¿por qué el pelirrojo se fijaría en alguien como él? Era invisible, no era atractivo, era aburrido, serio, no tenía mucho que dar. Lamentablemente Kuroko solo se menospreciaba a sí mismo.

Por más sentimientos que tuviera en su corazón, Kuroko no iba a confesarse, aunque a veces fuera doloroso poder estar al frente de la persona que a él le gustaba, simplemente él no iba a confesarse, además de que sus esperanzas estaban bajo el piso, el simple hecho de pensar en confesarse y ser rechazado lo hacía tener miedo de que su amistad no volviera a ser la misma.

Mientras el peliceleste trataba de ocultar todos sus sentimientos de amor, Kagami solo se calentaba la cabeza en busca de una forma de confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que le gustaba, que no era nadie más que su amigo Kuroko. El pelirrojo solo podía imaginarse las reacciones que tendría su amigo y las maneras en que lo rechazaría.

Un día ocurrió algo que Kuroko nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que le sucedería, en una tarde luego que el instituto Seirin tuviera un juego de práctica con otro instituto y ganaran, el equipo fue al departamento de Kagami a comer.

Kuroko comía tranquilamente sentado al lado su luz, cuando comenzó un tema de conversación bastante incómodo para él.

¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

El peliceleste se atragantó.

Kagami solo bajó la mirada con nerviosismo, no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tipo de cosas, el chico que le gustaba estaba sentado a su lado, estaba tan cerca de él y simplemente no podía tocarlo ni abrazarlo.

-Nunca nadie- comentó Tetsuya con una voz un poco cortante, mientras que su corazón latía fuertemente demostrando lo contrario.

-Kuroko, ¿De verdad nadie?- le preguntó Koganei riéndose. Que mala suerte para Tetsu, de seguro que sus senpais no iban a creerle nada e iban a insistir hasta que el confesara que si había alguien que si le interesaba.

Pero la sombra de Seirin a pesar de estar consciente de sus sentimientos, se mentía a si mismo diciéndose que a él no le gustaba nadie, con la meta de creerse su propia mentira y dejar de tener ese tipo de sentimientos.

-Nadie- respondió serio con la esperanza de que sus senpais cambiaran el tema, error, su respuesta solo hizo que los de segundo año sonrieran malévolamente y comenzaran a disparar con sus preguntas.

-¿Pero en Teiko nunca te fijaste en nadie?- le preguntó Hyuuga con curiosidad.

-¿Nunca te ha interesado Momoi-san?- le preguntó Riko.

-¿O Aomine?- preguntó Izuki.

La pregunta del pelinegro hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio, Kuroko bajó la mirada frustrado y Kagami comenzó a arder de los celos.

-No- respondió el peliceleste un poco enojado.

El pelirrojo se calmó, su Kuroko no veía a esas personas con interés amoroso, pero eso no le daba esperanzas de que a él si lo vería de esa forma.

-¿Por qué mejor no cambian el tema?- sugirió Kagami un poco frustrado.

-¿Y a ti Kagami, te ha gustado alguien?- le preguntó Koganei.

-En Estados unidos conocí a mujeres muy bellas pero ninguna nunca me gustó- confesó tranquilo sin saber que sus palabras hacía que Kuroko solo se sintiera más incómodo.

¿Pero por qué se sentía incómodo? ¿No que tanto estaba negando sus propios sentimientos?

-Es obvio que a Kagami le gustan las mujeres- pensó Kuroko con dolor- ¿por qué se fijaría en mí? Si solo somos amigos- se cuestionó mentalmente.

El peliceleste se levantó de donde estaba sentado -Lo lamento, necesito ir al baño- comentó y fue al lugar mencionado en donde se encerró, se sentó en el piso y apoyó su espalda en la puerta.

-Soy un idiota- susurró- por más que negaba mis sentimientos y me trataba de mentir diciéndome que yo no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por él, aun así tenía esperanzas de ser correspondido- pensó con mucho dolor y botando un par de lágrimas.

A Kuroko nunca antes le había gustado alguien, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de sentimientos, el amor es doloroso cuando no es correspondido, algo nuevo que había aprendido y no quería volver a experimentar.

-Esto no tiene sentido- susurró enfadado, se levantó y se lavó la cara- ¿de qué me sirve lamentarme y sufrir por alguien que solo me ve como un amigo y que jamás entendería como me siento?- se cuestionó mentalmente.

Kuroko salió del baño, con su rostro serio e inexpresivo, ocultando cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado hace un rato.

Se volvió a sentar al lado de Kagami y miró la mesa, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso el peliceleste mientras miraba una botella de ron.

-Ron- le respondió la entrenadora- ¿te gustaría probarlo?- le preguntó.

-Si- respondió dudoso.

Riko le sirvió un vaso y se lo dio.

-Kuroko, ¿alguna vez has tomado alcohol antes?- le preguntó Kagami con preocupación.

Kuroko sintió rabia en su interior, no necesitaba la preocupación de amigo del pelirrojo, como si realmente le importaba lo que él hiciera. A pesar de que Kagami no le había hecho nada malo, el peliceleste sentía mucho rencor hacia él.

-Claro que si- mintió la sombra de Seirin. Kuroko nunca antes había bebido alcohol, simplemente porque nunca le había llamado la atención.

-No tomes demasiado, no creo que vaya a hacerte bien y tómalo de a poco- le comentó el pelirrojo preocupado.

Pero decirle eso no fue más que un error por parte de Kagami, el peliceleste que tenía todo su orgullo y toda su rabia subida en la cabeza, hizo completamente lo contrario a lo dicho por el pelirrojo. La sombra de Seirin se tomó todo el líquido de su vaso rápidamente.

-¡¿Oye Kuroko qué no escuchaste lo que te dije?!- le gritó enojado y sorprendido Kagami.

-Quiero más por favor- le pidió Kuroko a Riko, ignorando a su luz completamente.

-¡Oye!- le gritó el pelirrojo enfadado, pero volvió a ser ignorado.

-Trata de no tomar tan rápido Kuroko-kun –le sugirió la castaña sirviéndole otro vaso.

-Como usted diga entrenadora- le respondió el peliceleste.

-Es cierto, no lo bebas tan rápido- comentó Kagami preocupado.

-¿Ah?- comentó Kuroko enojado con una venita bajo el ojo y tomándose el ron de su vaso rápidamente.

-¡¿Kuroko-kun?!- exclamó Riko sorprendida y dándose cuenta que Kuroko había tomado rápidamente el vaso solo para llevarle la contraria a Kagami.

-¡Oye!- le reclamó enojado el pelirrojo- Te acabo de decir que…-no alcanzó a terminar de decir cuando Kuroko comenzó a comportarse extraño.

Todos los del equipo quedaron sorprendidos, aún no llegaban ni a la mitad de su vaso de ron cuando Kuroko ya se había tomado dos vasos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero eso no fue lo que más les sorprendió, lo que vino a continuación los dejó muy impresionados.

Kuroko comenzó a reírse a carcajadas animadamente.

-¿Kuroko-kun?- lo nombró Riko sorprendida y preocupada.

-Kagami-kun eres un idiota, aun no te tomas tu vaso de ron- comentó la sombra de seirin sin parar de reír.

-¿Kuroko?- lo nombró el pelirrojo confuso y sorprendido.

-Nunca antes había tomado alcohol, es bastante agradable- comentó alegre.

-Pero tú dijiste que si lo habías bebido antes- comentó sorprendido.

-Es obvio que te mentí- comenzó a reír mucho más fuerte- Kagami-kun sin duda eres una Bakagami, eres un Bakagami-kun –se le acercó sonriendo.

-Kuroko tu cara está completamente roja- comentó sorprendido.

-¿Y tú no has visto tu cabello?- le comenzó a agarrar la cabeza- y tus ojos- trató de colocarle un dedo dentro del ojo.

-¡Kuroko!- exclamó esquivando el dedo del peliceleste.

-¡Kuroko-kun está ebrio!- exclamó Riko sorprendida.

-No puede ser- comentaron los de segundo año sorprendidos.

Kuroko comenzó a reír muchísimo más fuerte.

-¡Kagami-kun!- lo nombró gritando- ¿puedo golpearte?- le preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido- ¿Por qué?- preguntó nervioso.

-Porque eres un idiota- respondió alegre.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque eres un idiota- respondió serio- porque eres un idiota- comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Kuroko?!- lo nombraron sorprendidos la entrenadora y los de segundo año.

-Eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada- susurró el peliceleste llorando- ¡¿Por qué no te vas a Estados unidos a ver a esas bellas mujeres?!- le gritó enfadado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó enfadado y lo golpeó en el estómago.

-¡Kuroko!- exclamó cayendo en el suelo.

-¡¿Kuroko-kun por qué lo golpeas?!- gritó Riko tratando de calmar a Kuroko, quien iba a volver a golpear al pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien Kagami?- le preguntó Hyuuga ayudándolo a pararse.

-¡Vete con esas mujeres Kagami-kun!- gritó enfadado. Pero en el fondo se trataba de calmar a sí mismo, sin tener resultado, estaba diciendo todo lo que tenía guardado y si seguía así podía hablar sobre algo que después se arrepentiría, pero no podía, las palabras simplemente brotaron de su boca sin pedirle permiso a su cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué mencionas a esas mujeres?!- preguntó Kagami confundido- yo solo dije que las había encontrado bellas, ni siquiera me gustaban y ni siquiera conocí a todas, la mayoría las conocí solo de vista- contó dudoso.

-¡No digas que son bellas!- gritó enfadado- ¡solo a mi debes encontrarme de esa manera!- exclamó enojado y luego guardó silencio, dejando a todos los demás también en silencio y muy sorprendidos.

-Kuroko- lo nombró Kagami extremadamente sorprendido.

-Estoy celoso Kagami-kun –confesó riéndose.

La cara de sorpresa de todos no tenía precio.

-¿Eh?- comentó el pelirrojo confundido.

-¿No lo entiendes?- comenzó a llorar- eres un idiota- susurró.

-Kuroko- lo nombró.

-¡Tú me gustas Kagami-kun!- confesó llorando.

Todos los del equipo quedaron en silencio.

-Kagami-kun –continuó llorando- la razón por la que estoy celoso, la razón por la que estoy tan enfadado contigo, la razón por la que estoy llorando es…es...

…¡es porque te amo!- gritó serio.

-¡Te amo!- sollozó con muchas más lágrimas.

Todos quedaron boca abierta, Kagami no sabía que decir, sentía mucha alegría en su interior, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. A pesar de que se le habían confesado de una forma extraña, el chico que él quería se le estaba confesando.

-Kagami-kun –lo nombró Kuroko y se desmayó. El pelirrojo alcanzó a tomarlo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Kuroko!- lo nombró sorprendido la luz de seirin.

-Oye Kagami-kun, será mejor que lo dejes descansar y nosotros nos vayamos- sugirió la entrenadora.

-Si- respondió llevando a Kuroko a su habitación.

Riko, Hyuuga y los demás se fueron del departamento de Kagami, dejando a Kuroko a su cuidado.

Kagami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro acostó a Kuroko en su cama y se acostó a su lado, luego de unos segundos se quedó dormido abrazando al chico.

Llegó la mañana, y unos rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, molestando el rostro del peliceleste, él se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y muy confundido.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer?- pensó confundido- tengo recuerdos muy borrosos- se tocó su cabeza.

-Ya despertaste- comentó Kagami aun acostado a su lado y sonriéndole.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer Kagami-kun? ¿Por qué me quedé en tu casa?- preguntó confuso.

-Oh, que no sucedió- comentó riéndose.

De repente Kuroko se quedó paralizado, Kagami estaba sin camisa y con la mitad de su cintura tapada con una sábana.

-¿Acaso nosotros?- comentó muy paralizado y sorprendido- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó impresionado y cayéndose de espaldas de la cama.

-¡Kuroko!- exclamó sorprendido y se bajó de la cama para ayudarlo a pararse.

-Oh, estás con pantalones- lo miró- entonces no pasó nada- susurró aliviado.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido.

-Olvídalo- se tocó la cabeza.

-Kuroko, ¿te acuerdas de lo que sucedió ayer?- le preguntó nervioso.

-¿Eh?- comentó confundido cuando muchas cosas comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza hasta que recordó el momento en el que se confesó a Kagami.

-No puede ser- pensó completamente sorprendido.

-Kuroko- lo nombró sorprendido, la cara de su sombra comenzó a ponerse cada vez más y más roja.

-Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo- tartamudeó- ¡no quise decir eso!- exclamó extremadamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

Kuroko se levantó y trató de huir de la habitación pero Kagami no se lo permitió, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a sus brazos.

-¿Kagami-kun?- lo nombró el peliceleste confundido, muy sonrojado y con su rostro hundido en el pecho de Kagami.

-Vuelve a decirme lo de ayer- pidió el pelirrojo sonrojado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nervioso- yo no puedo- se negó apenado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido y lo separó del abrazo.

-Deberías estar evitándome, luego de lo que dije, ¿Kagami-kun no se sintió incómodo con eso?- preguntó nervioso.

Kagami suspiró, lo tomó del mentón y le depositó un cálido beso en los labios.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- preguntó el pelirrojo cortando el beso.

-A mí- comentó muy sonrojado- a mí me gusta Kagami-kun –confesó sonrojado- tú me gustas Kagami-kun –sonrió.

Kagami le acarició la mejilla y el cabello- y tú me gustas a mí, Kuroko- confesó sonriendo y volviéndolo a besar.

-Lamento mucho lo vergonzoso que tuve que haber sido ayer- comentó Kuroko apenado y cortando el beso.

-Estabas celoso- se comenzó a reír.

-No da risa- comentó serio.

-Estuviste increíble, de verdad que me sorprendiste- sonrió.

Kuroko bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Kuroko- lo nombró el pelirrojo- te amo- confesó sonriendo y muy sonrojado.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Kagami-kun –confesó también sonriendo y muy sonrojado.

Kagami volvió a besar a Kuroko, ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron un largo rato besándose.

Los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos, y si no había sido por esa extraña confesión por parte de Kuroko, tal vez jamás hubieran podido confesar todos sus sentimientos, todo el miedo que sentían fue borrado una vez ambos empezaron a estar juntos y a demostrar que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro no era del amor de amigos sino de algo mucho más fuerte.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Pobre Kuroko xDD creo que me pasé un poco al emborracharlo pero es que tenía que hacerlo xDDD

Por favor dejen review *u*

Nos estamos leyendo! ^^


End file.
